This invention relates to a press for forcing liquid from canned solid foods, and although it can be used for any number of foods, its most preferred use is with the 6 oz and 12 oz cans of tuna.
Tuna is usually advertised as being water or oil packed. This would seem to indicate that the liquid is only around the tuna. If this were the case, the user could simply hold the severed lid against the contents and pour the liquid off. The fact is most of the liquid is retained within the tuna itself. Most people squeeze out the liquid by first opening the can and then pushing the severed lid down in the can with their fingers or thumbs while holding the can upside down. This procedure exerts forces on the lid primarily at the two finger engaging points. This causes the thin lid to bend which obviously applies an uneven pressure against the tuna. A good share of the juice thus still remains within the tuna. This is particularly so with persons with weak hands. The two point uneven pressure can also cause the edges of the lid to bend up and be a source of injury to the user. Also, pressing of the liquid from the can in the above manner not only exposes the fingers to the odorous contents but unless precise even pressure is applied the lid frequently sticks in the can. Furthermore getting the lid out of the can after pressing is time consuming and can result in injury. The problems encountered in forcing the liquid from canned solid foods have been recognized and products have been designed in an effort to make them more simplified. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,544 is directed to a utensil that comprises a cup-shaped member that can fit within an open can and that employs a perforated pressing wall portion that engages the contents of the can and squeezes the juice therefrom through the perforations when the member is forced into the can.